


Who Needs Pictures

by srmiller



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon up to season 3, Flash Fic, Gen, Season 3 AU, bffs thea and felicity, established (but secret) olicity mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmiller/pseuds/srmiller
Summary: “I keep making him take pictures with me,” Thea finally admitted. “Like selfies and whatever. I’m sure he hates it but he puts up with me. Probably scared if he says no Evil Thea will come back,” she teased.





	

Thea grinned as she turned her phone towards Felicity as they were sprawled out on the blonde’s couch, a half eaten pizza and an empty bottle of wine sitting on the coffee table.

_“You know I’m not 21 for another year.”_

_“You survived Malcolm Merlyn,” Felicity reminded the younger woman as she’d poured the wine, “Which means you’re old enough for alcohol. And you deserve it.”_

The sound Felicity made at the image on Thea’s screen made the younger woman cackle, “How did you get to 2048? You cheated. I hate this game.” Felicity stuffed her phone between the cushion so she didn’t have to see her measly score of…well, of less than 2048 which was all that mattered.

Again Thea laughed, and she didn’t notice the softening on Felicity’s face at the sound which, when Thea had first come home, had been all too rare. But Oliver had fought for his baby sister, not just for her but with her, and now they had her back and safely ensconced in the arms of Team Arrow.

As Thea exited out of the game Felicity saw her wallpaper was a picture of Thea in a big black coat, her head leaning on Oliver’s as they smiled at the camera.

“That one’s my favorite.”

Thea looked up, surprised at the comment until she saw Felicity wave a hand at the phone, “Oh. It was from a couple weeks ago at that QC event when the heaters went out on the rooftop? I made Digg take the picture for me.”

Felicity nodded, she remembered the event but hadn’t been around when the picture was taken, but Thea continued to stare at the screen for a full ten seconds, a half smile on her face.

“I keep making him take pictures with me,” she finally admitted. “Like selfies and whatever. I’m sure he hates it but he puts up with me. Probably scared if he says no Evil Thea will come back,” she teased, but there was no humor in her smile.

Reaching out Felicity took the phone and genuinely smiled at what she saw. She knew Oliver, knew all of his expressions, and there was a look of such contentment and happiness on his face she wondered how Thea couldn’t see it, “When I said this one is my favorite, it wasn’t because I hadn’t seen it before. I meant it was my favorite picture of all the ones Oliver has in his room.”

Thea shifted on the couch to stare at Felicity who handed the cell phone back, “In his room?’

“He’s got this wall of windows and across from it he’s got all these pictures hanging from the wall. Pictures like that,” she indicated as she tapped the screen with her nail. “Of you and him. There’s a couple of pictures from before, with you and him and Tommy, but he’s got them in these nice frames and what’s more, he did them himself. Didn’t even ask me how to do it.”

Thea was silent, surprise and awe on her face, “I thought he was just putting up with me.”

Felicity tilted her head, and with a grin admitted, “Probably for a few of them, but he loves you and he likes making you smile and he knows taking those pictures makes you smile. Right now, I think the most important thing to him in the world is making sure you’re happy, and not because he’s afraid of Evil Thea-which he’d totally kick your ass for saying by the way-but because you’re his baby sister and he wants you to be happy.”

“You’ve seen them,” Thea asked, her tone changing and Felicity thought she’d finally assured her Oliver wasn’t spending time with her out of guilt.

“Yeah, they’re the first thing he sees in the morning.”

Thea reached for her glass and took a small sip before mimicking Felicity’s head tilt, “And how exactly do you know what my brother sees first thing in the morning? And more importantly, why were you in his bedroom?”

Felicity’s face drained off all blood before it came rushing back in a blush which almost exactly matched the wine.

“Oh, look at that. We’re out of wine. I’m going to grab another bottle,” and before she could be questioned further Felicity had escaped to her kitchen.

But Thea didn’t need to actually hear the answer, the past week it had been easier to make Ollie smile in pictures and it didn’t take a genius to figure out why.


End file.
